


At the Beginning, I Believed in Magic

by orphan_account



Series: At The Beginning, I Believed In Magic [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets pregnant but keeps it a surprise for Teddy. This will prove to be a grave mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beginning, I Believed in Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there people, this is a bit old and I was speed-writing so if you think this is good leave a comment and I'll go into it a bit more.

‘Hey there, handsome,’ Teddy reached out and squeezed Billy’s hand, and although he knew he had his attention, Billy wasn’t looking him in the eyes. 

Billy gripped Teddy’s hand, and looked up at him soulfully, blinking rapidly.

‘ Hey there.’ He breathed, and Teddy relaxed. Billy leant into him and took in the familiar scent of his boyfriend. It was pleasant he guessed. He just wished Teddy wouldn’t find out.

He was extremely lucky so far he hadn’t turned out like his mother. He closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning. It came over him in a tidal wave, the memory of the sudden loss and of the blood, oh the blood, the smell of it filling the room, and the sick feeling that it was his blood. Billy gagged, and Teddy looked concerned. 

‘ What wrong, Billy? I…’ Teddy didn’t get to finish his sentence before Billy frantically ran out of the room to be sick. His mother banged on the door, asking if he was all right, but for a long while, she didn’t get an answer.

Billy felt worse in the bathroom. He furtively tried to stop himself from being sick every time he was, crying and whimpering when he could, unable to breathe. He heard Teddy tell his mother that it was okay, and he would handle it. There was the sound of hushed whispers, footsteps, and then silence.

‘Billy?’ Teddy rapped on the door, ‘Whatever it is, I’m sorry.’

Billy tried weakly to joke. 

‘ Told you that cologne of yours stinks. Eau de toilet, more like.’

Teddy smiled on the other side of the door, but you could tell that some humor wasn’t enough to convince him that all was well. Eventually, Billy emerged after taking a shower, hugged his boyfriend and cried. Teddy didn’t understand what was wrong, but when he saw Billy cry, the faint smile vanished from his lips, and his expression contorted into one of anguish. 

‘Oh, Billy.’ He said softly, ‘What will I ever do with you?’

In the morning, after being pulled into bed with Teddy, Billy woke up disorientated. Teddy wasn’t in the bed, and for a moment Billy was frantic. He always knew his relationship was too good to be true. Had Teddy have finally realised he could do better? He sat up and scanned his surroundings, heaving out a sigh when he saw Teddy in a chair drinking coffee. When he saw Billy awake, he put the coffee down and held his arms wide open. 

‘If there is anything you need to talk about, you know you can tell me, right?’

Billy laughed a nervous laugh. Teddy was the last person he could talk to. It was all his fault, and Teddy already knew that. 

He thought of all the components that could have contributed to the disaster.

7 months before. 

Billy tried the spell, and it took a lot out of him. But finally, he could have what he always wanted. Teddy’s babies. His magic clued him in that it was going to be twins, and he was elated. He didn’t tell anyone but the scarlet mom. He would tell Teddy when he was ready, and besides, it would get in the way of the team. 

 

1 month before.

Billy was in a fight, a serious one too. He had been knocked to the ground painfully, and he felt a sudden jolt. Oh gods. He was bleeding. Teddy ran over and tried to help, but couldn’t seem to find the cause. He had been using magic to make himself look normal. Maybe that was a component. Maybe his shitty magic was a component too. He moaned in pain. It hurt. It really, really, hurt. The cogs seemed to click in place in Teddy’s brain. All the while he had considered that Billy would do something like this. But he didn’t actually think that he would still fight like this. 

‘ Team!’ Teddy yelled, reeling from the shock. ‘ We need to get Billy out of here.’ 

At first, Eli argued. But when he saw the blood and the bulge of Billy’s tummy, he suddenly understood too.

‘ Holy shit, Teddy! Take him and go!’ Eli shouted.

Teddy was panicking. 

‘ I-I don’t know if I can move him without hurting him.’

‘ All right. We’ll cover you guys.’ Eli ran back into the brawl.

Billy’s breathing was ragged, and the edges of his vision turned white and fuzzy.

‘ Teddy,’ He groaned. ‘ I’m losing them.’  
Teddy was crying, each sob racking his huge frame. He gripped Billy’s hand.

‘ No. No you’re not.’

But he did. And he bled so much while doing it; they thought they were going to lose him too.

Present.

Magic doesn’t always make a fairytale ending. Afterwards, Billy was so scared of doing it again (although the idea was preposterous as he didn’t do a spell), he abstained for months and months, until a year had passed. But Teddy understood. And when he finally did creep into Teddy’s room, it was a little like this:

‘ Teddy,’ Billy kissed him softly, a tear running down his cheek. ‘ I’m so sorry.’

Teddy pulled him into a deep kiss.

‘I won’t forgive you,’ Teddy whispered, and Billy blanched for a moment, until Teddy continued. ‘…Because there’s nothing to forgive. It wasn’t your fault Billy. And even if it was, you were the one who suffered for it.’

They stripped slowly and mournfully, as if Billy was being deflowered again. It was pleasantly slow though, filled with the sweet nothings of before the disaster and the apologies of after. Billy was still scared though, and though he didn’t say it, he was shaking. Teddy asked him if he really wanted to do this, and Billy replied that he truly did. He spread his legs, ready, and Teddy slowly inserted himself. It was dark, but you could see the shimmer in Billy’s eyes as they welled up with tears, but not because of the pain of Teddy’s size. They didn’t move for a while. Teddy, being deprived of Billy for a year or so, let his instincts get the better of him, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into him. Again and again and again, faster and harder each time. Billy groaned and writhed in the sheets. 

‘ Teddy,’ He said through clenched teeth. ‘ I’m going to cum.’

‘ Yeah,’ Teddy smiled and kissed him. ‘ Me too.’

They climaxed together, Teddy buried deep inside of him. And in this way they started to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucked. Leave me a comment telling me how much it did.


End file.
